


You Lose Some, You Win Some

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Modern Era, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: After a long and not so successful day that leaves his bank account less full than he intended, Hyouga finds a way to blow off some steam.
Relationships: Hyouga/Momiji Homura, Hyouga/Momiji Homura/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Momiji Homura/Mozu
Kudos: 3





	You Lose Some, You Win Some

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a modern universe where Hyouga decides to try his luck in a martial arts tournament, not that it's relevant to the plot (more like lack of plot,) but whatever. Everyone else is simply along for the ride to give me yet another excuse to fill the Dr. Stone tag with trashy porn because trashy porn is my number one specialty.

Hyouga liked money as much as the next person, which, if he was being honest, was the main reason he had signed up to participate in a worldwide martial arts tournament, traveling halfway across the world to a country he couldn't identify on a map with his one and only most trusted companion, Homura, who he brought along for moral support. Hoping to earn a large sum of money, Hyouga's hopes and dreams were summarily dashed to pieces by a man named Tsukasa Shishiou, who thoroughly walloped him to hell and back without even breaking a sweat, much to Hyouga's annoyance, though luckily Hyouga was left with no lasting injuries. 

While chatting with Homura on his way back to their hotel room, Hyouga's few moments of mental reprieve from his simmering internal angst were cut short when he noticed a certain loud, obnoxious islander shaking a vending machine in the hallway, shouting a string of colorful obscenities at the malfunctioning machine. 

"Hey, isn't that-" Homura's voice trailed off when Mozu made eye contact with her, then with Hyouga, Hyouga shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" 

"What?" 

A moment of silence (the awkward kind,) filled the air for several seconds while both men sized each other up, each of them hoping the other would be the first to break the awkward silence. 

"You want a soda or did you come all this way to apologize because you feel sorry about kicking my ass back in Japan?" Mozu asked Hyouga, yanking two extra sodas out of the machine despite managing to already get one to fall out. 

"As if I'd lower myself by feeling pity for you." Hyouga said, his expression perfectly camouflaged by the mask he always wore. "What on earth are you doing here anyways?"

"Same thing as you-I thought I'd try making some extra money by fighting in this tournament but I lost to some giant freak of nature-strongest primate or whatever they called him-oh well, I tried, but now I'm still broke as fuck." 

What the hell, why not, Hyouga thought, taking the soda Mozu handed him after Mozu handed him and Homura a soda each. "Seems we've both met our match, then. I suppose we'll just have to train harder in the future." Hyouga replied, opening his soda and holding it at arm's length for a moment to make sure it didn't explode in his face before drinking it. Mozu was kind of annoying, but there were worse people to talk to. Whatever else he was, boring wasn't one of them, and Hyouga found that he appreciated that more than he realized.

"Guess so-there's always next year." Mozu replied, turning his gaze to Homura. "What brings a girl like you here?" 

"There was a buy one get one half price deal for airline tickets." Homura replied, answering and yet not really answering his question. "I did the math, it saved us-she paused a moment to convert the amount from yen to dollars in her head in case Mozu wasn't Japanese-$217.15. And we got free flight protection insurance." 

"Call it a hunch, but I'm guessing you two are together. How close am I to the truth?" Mozu asked her, ignoring what she just said. 

"Close enough." Homura replied, hooking her arm in Hyouga's while she held her soda in her free hand. 

"A shame, otherwise we could have some fun together." Homura and Mozu had seen each other several times in the most literal sense of the word beforehand thanks to Hyouga, but until now had never actually spoken to each other. Homura found him a bit arrogant and pompous but readily acknowledged that he had put up a decent fight against Hyouga and for all his obnoxious blowhard tendencies, seemed clever enough in his own way. Though, none of that would change the fact that Hyouga was her favorite person, so she didn't think about it too hard.

"Dammit, it's this late already?" Hyouga mumbled ignoring Mozu's crass comment, checking his phone after he finished his soda. "To think I had to waste all that time waiting in the medical room for some stitches and painkillers." 

"What time is it?" Homura asked him. 

"Almost 8 pm." 

"You two in a hurry to get somewhere or something?" Mozu asked. "There's not really much to do around here except wait for your next fight, but since we both lost, seems like that leaves us with even more time on our hands." 

Mozu was right in that Hyouga didn't really have anything to do, but being as aggravated as he was about his loss to Tsukasa, Hyouga just wanted to go back to his room and sleep the night away as soon as possible, hoping a good night's rest would help alleviate his increasingly dark mood. To that end, Hyouga wasn't really sure why he told Mozu as much or why he invited him back to his room with Homura, but Hyouga figured there were worse ways to pass the time than inviting Mozu to hang out with him and Homura for a while before it got too late. 

"Not really, I'd just rather be somewhere else right now. Like my room, sleeping and forgetting about the fact that I spend hundreds of dollars on airline tickets to fly halfway across the world only to lose to some unnaturally strong freak of nature." 

Mozu shrugged. "They say misery loves company, but why waste time being miserable? It's a big world out there and there's all sorts of people in it. Hell, I never thought I'd lose a fight until I met you, but you learn something new everyday." 

Annoying and girl-crazy, sure, but Mozu wasn't wrong, Hyouga could admit that much. 

____

After making their way back to Hyouga's hotel room, Mozu, Hyouga, and Homura shared some pointless conversation about stuff Hyouga probably wouldn't remember the next day, Homura ordered room service to cheer them up, a few alcoholic drinks were had, and in what felt like record time, all three of them found themselves on the shitty second-hand couch in the economy class hotel room Hyouga paid for with his own credit card (saving money was important, after all,) Hyouga and Mozu seated on either side of Homura, who had plopped down between them, resting her head on Hyouga's lap. 

Hyouga couldn't help but feel his muscles tense when Homura sighed in a soft voice, her hands running over the fabric of his pants. It was strange, how feelings just popped up out of nowhere, catching one by surprise no matter how much he tried to be in control of them, Hyouga thought, noticing other things as well-the hot, hazy feeling in the air, the way his face felt warm when he looked at Homura lying on the couch in her pink shirt and short skirt, her white thigh-high stockings complimenting the color of her pale skin that looked as smooth as porcelain, the slight increase of his heart rate. Alcohol or otherwise, whatever the true cause of his feelings, they were growing harder and harder to ignore by the moment and Homura didn't even so much as flinch when she moved around to get more comfortable and noticed he was hard even before he himself did or when Mozu let his hand rest on on of her legs dangerously close to the edge of her skirt. 

"It's kind of warm in here." Homura commented. 

"It shouldn't be." Hyouga replied, less aware of his own feelings than he had the ability to realize. "I know this is an economy class room, but the air conditioning should work as well as it does in the rest of the building." 

Homura gave him a look, moving around a little again to be able to look at him better, Mozu unable to turn his gaze away from the extra glimpse of the exposed skin between her socks and skirt that he got when she rolled on her back, his hand still resting on her thigh. Without warning, Homura pushed herself up, reaching behind her head to untie her hair. 

"Not that it wasn't cute before but I never thought you'd look this cute with your hair down." Mozu mentioned, almost as surprised as he claimed to be. 

"Actually." Homura continued, her train of thought changing course easily as was common when she was tipsy. "Hold on a moment." 

Homura got off the couch to turn the air conditioning up one degree, turning the knob slightly to the right. 

"Don't mess with it too much, they might charge us more if we turn it up too high." Hyouga told her, only half paying attention, his eyes glued to her legs just like Mozu's were. 

Homura turned around, and the three of them shared a look. Eye contact was made (and maintained) for perhaps a fraction of a second before they all independently reached the same conclusion. 

"What? You both look like you've never seen a woman before." Homura told them when she took off her shirt, revealing her lacy pink bra underneath. 

Guess that really is her favorite color, Mozu thought. It certainly suited her well enough, he decided, the subpar lighting in the room reflecting off her pretty pale skin in a way that made him want to taste it. Perhaps he would-leaving kisses and bites all over seemed like a wonderful idea at the time-just thinking about it would have been enough to make him hard if he hadn't been already. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Hyouga asked without expecting an answer when Homura knelt on the floor, brushing her hair out of her face just long enough for Hyouga to get up and get a good look at her-he soon did more than that, however, joined shortly after by Mozu, as both of them eyed her up and down with obvious appreciation as Homura rested her hand on his thigh.

"I don't know-what are you going to do?" Homura let her hand drift towards his cock, noting with some excitement that it was already hard. "In the meantime, why don't you two relax while you make up your minds." 

Hyouga gave her hand a squeeze before letting her get down to business while Mozu ran his hand through her soft pink hair, arching a brow in anticipation and curiosity when Homura started sucking him off, just the way she had started doing with Hyouga. Mozu didn't let go of Homura's hair even as she went back to sucking Hyouga's cock, or part of it, at least.

Whatever Hyouga liked, apparently deep-throating wasn't one of them-Mozu didn't care one way or the other so long as Homura paid just as much attention to him as she did to Hyouga, Mozu finding himself nowhere near disappointed as she switched back and forth between them until both of them were almost overwhelmed with the desire to take things to the next level. After less than a moment of decision-making, they both laid Homura on the same couch they had all been sitting on before, Hyouga sitting down so Homura could continue sucking his dick. Mozu, deciding that someone as talented as Homura deserved a reward for her skill, bent down, resting a hand on her thigh and squeezing a little as he did something with his tongue-Homura couldn't have described it with all the vocabulary in the world-sliding his tongue in and wasting not a single moment before going to town like his life depended on it. Somewhere along the way, not more than a few seconds in, he pressed his tongue right against her clit, making her see a universe worth of stars in less than the blink of an eye. The low, gentle hum Hyouga let out as she was sucking on his cock only served to turn her on even more-Hyouga was always careful not to choke her unless she wanted it, running his hands through her hair much like Mozu had been before, Homura unable to avoid making some wordless high-pitched noises while Mozu sucked on her clit-had her mouth not been otherwise occupied, she would have squealed with Mozu hummed, the sound vibrating over her clit, adding to the wonderfully agonizing wave of heat throbbing deep in her core. Just when she thought she couldn't handle it any longer without finishing, though, Hyouga pulled out, not wanting to risk pacing himself too fast to enjoy what he wanted to do next. With Mozu still going, Homura slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling a soft, breathy moan when she felt herself clench tightly, her thighs squeezing around Mozu as he finished her off right then, Hyouga brushing some of her hair out of her face.

After switching positions so Homura was now facing Mozu instead of Hyouga, Mozu sitting back on the couch while Hyouga slipped two fingers inside Homura to ensure she was well prepared for what he wanted to do. The soft moan she gave in response all but proved it, Hyouga assuring Homura he would only fuck her as hard as she wanted him to while she looked up at him, giving him a quick nod of approval before turning to face Mozu again, her hand resting on his thigh while he squeezed it in his much larger one. Hyouga started off slowly, allowing Homura time to adjust before picking up the pace as she somewhat timidly started sucking Mozu off. Lying on her side the way she was, she found herself unable to guess whether or not she would be able to take it all in her mouth-she hadn't actually tried earlier, as otherwise he would have finished too quickly, but the thought intrigued her enough that she felt it all but necessary to give it her best shot. 

Though both men were comparable in height and almost as much in size (both were toned and muscular but Mozu was a bit more broad-shouldered than Hyouga,) and both were almost certainly bigger than average in other ways as well, Homura found it a slight bit more difficult to sufficiently take in all of Mozu's cock-more likely due to thickness than length, she figured out with some difficulty. It wasn't bad enough to be painful, but she had to consciously make an effort to suck Mozu off, at least until he gripped a handful of her hair, holding her head still. It was hard enough to concentrate on anything when Hyouga got into a rhythm that all but knocked any ability to think right out of her mind, but Mozu's huge hand gripping most of her hair and the rough, guttural growl that slipped past his lips when she managed to take most of his cock in her mouth drover her wild beyond the most ridiculous limits of her imagination, her cheeks burning and her hands shaking as she scrambled to hold onto something-usually Mozu's legs. If they hadn't been before, her eyeliner and mascara were both surely ruined now, her eyes watering as she made soft, strangled sounds trying to focus on sucking Mozu off while Hyouga fucked her. 

"You're such a good girl...it feels so good, doesn't it?" Hyouga purred, his voice almost as cool and calm as usual. 

Hyouga had never been one to raise his voice and that included while having sex, something Homura found utterly intoxicating, and though Mozu showed less restraint, Homura found that didn't bother her either-far from it, she thought, her mind hazy and her heart pounding as Mozu let go, petting her head while she struggled to take as much of his cock in her mouth as she could, only gripping her hair when she almost found herself unable to concentrate enough to continue. 

A few tears wet Homura's face as she swirled her tongue around Mozu's cock, her eyes fluttering open and shut as she spent as much energy as she could afford on focusing as much as possible, whining in a soft, almost inaudible voice as Mozu went back to petting her head, holding one of her arms down with a strong grip. As far as stamina went, he could have held off a little more if he really tried (and was completely sober,) but the way Homura used her tongue and the cute little noises she made while doing so were way too enjoyable by far, Mozu soon letting go and settling for running a hand through her hair-if he happened to thrust up into her mouth a few times before he finished, well, no harm done, he thought after enjoying just how talented she was already. Hyouga, following not too far behind, gave a few more shallow thrusts, helping Homura ride out her own orgasm that followed right behind Hyouga. Being careful to withdraw himself slowly from her, Hyouga, gently let go of Homura's leg only after he had taken a moment to drink in the sight of her lying all sweaty and disheveled underneath him (and being bisexual, Hyouga didn't find Mozu too bad-looking either even if he was an annoying motherfucker on the best days,) petting Homura's hair after Mozu had let go of her. 

After a few moments of silence (thankfully not the awkward kind,) it soon dawned upon all three of them that there was, in fact, a bed nearby that would be much more comfortable to lie down on than the couch, and a few minutes later, Homura, who was curled up under a blanket in between Hyouga and Mozu, pulled herself into the fetal position, hugging a pillow while Hyouga got up to turn down the air conditioning (saving money was important, after all,) returning to lie down next to Homura under the blanket, Mozu sprawled out on the opposite side of the bed, turning to face Homura when she shifted her weight a little to get more comfortable. 

"There's enough of the blanket left if you want it." Homura told Mozu, grabbing some of it and pushing it off her. 

Homura gave him a confused look when he pushed it away, moving closer to her to drape his arm over her without getting under the blanket. 

"Never-mind-" Homura's thoughts (and her sentence) stopped in their tracks when Mozu pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, pushing a strand of hair out of her face before turning around. Hyouga, who had already closed his eyes, opened them briefly enough to wrap an arm around Homura, humming in a soft voice as he enjoyed the comforting warmth of her body heat, both men being the big spoon to Homura's little spoon in one way or another despite the uneven distribution of the blanket only covering two of them. Weirder things had happened, Homura thought, and most of them weren't as pleasant as this was, she decided before finally giving in to the urge to use the bed for its primary intended purpose. 

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that Mozu sleeps stark naked with no sheets or blankets or anything because he's a crackhead.


End file.
